wowwikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Monte Hyjal e o Presente de Illidan
"Mounte Hyjal e o Presente de Illidan" é uma seção da História do Warcraft, Capitúlo I. Encontrado em: * Auberdine em Darkshore nas . * Ratchet nos Barrens - Estalagem * Segundo piso da Taverna da comilança escalarte em Darkshire, Duskwood * Academia das artes arcanas e ciências em Stormwind. Linha do Tempo: * ← Livro anterior: O Rompimento do Mundo * → Próximo livro: A Árvore Mundial e o Sonho de Esmeralda Os poucos elfos noturnos que sobreviveram à horrorosa explosão uniram-se em jangadas feitas grosseiramente e lentamente fizeram o seu caminho até o único grande continente visto. De alguma maneira, pela graça de Elune, Malfurion, Tyrande, e Cenarius tinham sobrevivido à Fragmentação do Mundo. Os heróis cansados concordaram em conduzir os seus companheiros sobreviventes e estabelecer um novo lar para seu povo. Enquanto eles viajaram em silêncio, eles avaliaram os destroços de seu mundo e perceberam que suas paixões tinham forjado a destruição ao seu redor. Embora Sargeras e sua Legião tivessem sido banidos do mundo com a destruição da Fonte da Eternidade, Malfurion e seus companheiros pararam para ponderar o custo terrível da vitória. thumb|Monte Hyjal Havia muitos Nascidos-grandes que sobreviveram ilesos a Fragmentação. Eles foram para as costas da nova terra junto com os outros elfos noturnos. Embora Malfurion desconfiasse dos motivos dos Quel’Doreis, ele estava satisfeito que eles não pudessem causar nenhum dano real sem as energias da Fonte. thumb|left|Capa do [[livro "The Sundering". Acima Illidan, abaixo o viajante do tempo Rhonin Redhair]] Conforme todos kaldorei cansados chegaram à costa da sua nova terra, eles descobriram que a montanha sagrada, Hyjal, tinha sobrevivido à catástrofe. Buscando estabelecer uma casa nova para eles, Malfurion e os elfos noturnos escalaram os declives de Hyjal e alcançaram seu ápice varrido pelos ventos. À medida que desciam para a bacia arborizada, aninhado entre os picos enormes da montanha, eles acharam um lago pequeno, tranquilo. Para seu horror, eles perceberam que as águas do lago tinham sido maculadas por magia (arcana). thumb|O [[Segundo poço da eternidade mais de 10 milênios depois]] 9.998 (AaPN) Illidan, tendo sobrevivido à Fragmentação também, tinha alcançado o cume de Hyjal antes de Malfurion e os elfos noturnos. Em uma tentativa maluca (causada pelo seu vicio mágico) para manter os fluxos de magia no mundo, Illidan tinha derramado três de seus frascos que continham as águas preciosas da Fonte da Eternidade no lago montês. As energias potentes da Fonte rapidamente iniciaram-se e aderiram numa nova Fonte da Eternidade. O exultante Illidan, acreditando que a Fonte era um presente para as gerações futuras, ficou chocado quando Malfurion o caçou. Malfurion explicou ao seu irmão que a magia era caótica por natureza e que seu uso conduziria inevitavelmente a corrupção difundida e conflitos. Ainda assim, Illidan recusou-se a renunciar a seus poderes mágicos. thumb|left|[[Maiev Shadowsong, carcereira de Illidan]] Sabendo bem aonde as ideias cruéis de Illidan eventualmente o conduziriam, Malfurion decidiu lidar com o seu irmão enlouquecido por poder de uma vez por todas. Com a ajuda de Cenarius, Malfurion prendeu Illidan dentro de uma prisão subterrânea vasta onde ele permaneceria preso e impotente até o fim dos tempos. Para assegurar a retenção de seu irmão, Malfurion designou a jovem guarda, Maiev Canção-da-sombra, para ser a carcereira pessoal de Illidan. thumb|Exemplo de [[Druida da Garra]] Temendo que destruindo a nova Fonte eles pudessem provocar uma catástrofe ainda maior, os kaldoreis decidiram deixá-la intocada. Porém, Malfurion declarou que eles nunca mais praticariam novamente as artes da magia arcana. Debaixo dos olhos vigilantes de Cenarius, eles começaram a estudar as artes antigas do druidismo que os permitiria curar a terra saqueada e recultivar suas florestas amadas na base do Monte Hyjal.desc=Chapter I: Mythos - The Sundering of the Worldhttp://portalwow.com.br/historia/historia-do-warcraft-5%C2%AA-parte/ Ligações Externas es:El Monte Hyjal y la Ofrenda de Illidan pl:Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift en:Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift Categoria:História do Warcraft Categoria:Lenda